We Were Supposed To Grow Old Together!
by RedRoseQueenOfCountry
Summary: Summary: True love is hard to come by, so when you have it; don’t throw it away. In other words, don’t be a monkey’s butt! You’ll have too read it too learn more.
1. Words from the Heart

We Were Supposed to Grow Old Together

A/N: Ok, so I am writing again and I can't sleep, so if this sticks it is because I'm living on 3 hours of sleep.

A/N 2: Ok, this takes place at the very first episode. It starts at the time when Reba yells at Brock "You, you ruined everything! We were supposed to grow old together!"

A/N 3: Also, in this story Cheyenne & Van are collage graduates. They are about 21 and have been dating since high school. And Reba and Brock are in their late thirties.

Summary: True love is hard to come by, so when you have it; don't throw it away. (In other words, don't be a monkey's butt!) You'll have too read it too learn more.

Declaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.

Enjoy

Chapter One: Words from the Heart

"You, you ruined everything! We were supposed to grow old together!" Reba Hart screams into 

her husbands face. She looks around, and then it hits her. She realizes what she said and runs up after her daughter, crying.

Brock looks around the room. Everyone has a surprised look on their face.

"Wow, Mrs. H. seems pretty upset." Says dimwitted Van.

"No kidding, Sherlock." Says a quite sarcastic Kyra.

"Kyra, why is mommy so sad?" asks little Jake.

"Jake, buddy, go play in your room for a while." Brock says.

Jake runs up to his room.

"Kyra, why don't you go with him." he says.

"Dad, I'm not as brainless as Cheyenne. I know what's going on. How can you do this to mom? Don't you have a heart? You're going to leave mom for this fruit loop, and when I say fruit loop I mean she dresses like one too." Kyra says.

"Mr. H., you really should go talk to her. She seems really hurt." Van says.

"No, Van. I think it's best if we just go home after the wedding." Brock says.

They continue with the ceremony, but Reba and Brock don't talk at all. After everyone goes home, Reba goes straight to their now her room. She does not say anything to anyone.

After the wedding, Brock goes back to his condo with BJ.

For the next few days Reba avoids Brock. The Van and Cheyenne go away on their honeymoon. Since it is summer, Reba is alone in the house. She has not seen nor talk to Brock since the wedding.

Reba was in the bathroom throwing up when Brock came into the house. He heard her and went upstairs too check on her.

"Oh, yuck." Reba says, while brushing her teeth.

"Reba? Is that you?" Brock asks.

_Oh, Lord. What the heck does he want? _Reba thought.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you getting married soon? Do you need to be with BJ, since she needs you?" She says in a mocking tone.

"Reba, I know you are hurt, but I need to talk to you." Brock says.

"You shouldn't need anything from me now, Brock. Remember, we are getting divorced." She shot back.

Brock was in what used to be their room, and he saw Reba. She looked very pale and her eyes no long had that shine he fell in love with. Her hair that was once full of luster was dull and lifeless. She looked weak and frail.

"Reba, are you okay? You look really sick." Brock asks, concerned.

"Oh, thanks Brock, you are so nice." She says sarcastically.

"Reba, I'm serious. You really don't look good." He says.

"I've been under the weather for a while. But why should you care, you don't have to worry about me anymore." She says.

"Oh, honey. I will always care about you." Brock says.

"Brock, I don't need you to worry about me. I'm fine. Now, go home." She says, walking down stairs.

"No, Reba. I'm not going to just leave you." He says, not thinking about how it sounds.

"Hello? You already did that Brock. There is nothing else for you to take." She says.

"Reba, honey. What's the matter? How long have you been sick?" Brock asks.

"Brock, that's none of you concern, anymore." She says, walking into the kitchen.

"Reba, you know I am sorry. How long have you been sick; I want to know." He replies.

"Okay, fine. I guess it's been a month or two." She says, while sitting down.

"A MONTH OR TWO! What!? You didn't say anything? Why?" he screams.

"Brock, I didn't really feel like we cold talk, since you were out screwing around with Barbara Jean!" she retorts.

"Reba, why didn't you say anything? We were still together a month ago. If you sick, you can't just not tell anyone." He tells her.

"Brock, don't worry about it. I'm fine." She says, walking into the living room.

"Reba, I still worry about you." He says, following her.

"Brock, leave me alone." She says.

"Fine, but promise me if you don't get better; you'll go to the doctors. Please Reba, do it for Me." he says, sincerely.

"Okay, fine. Now, leave me alone." She replies.

What Brock did not know was that Reba had already gone to the doctor's office. _Oh, Lord. What am I going to do? I can't do this alone. And he does have the right to know, but how will I _

_tell him? Oh, why is my live falling' to pieces? _She thought.

A/N: Okay, so I don't know about this story. I might continue it, or I might leave it for a while. I don't know. R & R to let me know what y'all think.

Until I write again.


	2. Mama Knows Best

We Were Supposed to Grow Old Together

A/N: Ok, so I am writing again and I can't sleep, so if this sticks it is because I'm living on 3 hours of sleep.

A/N 2: Ok, this takes place at the very first episode. It starts at the time when Reba yells at Brock "You, you ruined everything! We were supposed to grow old together!"

A/N 3: Also, in this story Cheyenne & Van are collage graduates. They are about 21 and have been dating since high school. And Reba and Brock are in their late thirties.

Summary: True love is hard to come by, so when you have it; don't throw it away. (In other words, don't be a monkey's butt!) You'll have too read it too learn more.

Declaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.

Enjoy

Chapter Two: Mama Knows Best

Brock is sitting at the table thinking about his visit to Reba's house. He dials the phone.

"Hello." Elizabeth answers.

"Hi mom" Brock says.

"Oh, hey honey, how are you? How's Reba and the kids?" she asks, not knowing about the divorce or BJ.

"They are doing well." Brock lies.

"Brock Enroll Hart don't lie to me." Elizabeth says.

"Mom, have you even thought that you did something to completely ruin everything? Like you could never fix it?" He asks.

"Well, no. Have you? What have you done now?" Elizabeth says.

"I screwed things up with Reba. She's everything I've ever wanted and needed, and I messed it all up!" he cries.

"I'm sure what ever you did you can fix it with a lot of begging and apologizing." She says.

Brock tells Elizabeth about everything that has been going on.

"Brock, what have you done? How can you do this to your family? And to Reba? Brock, this is not something you can erase. Your choices are going to either make or break you." Elizabeth says.

"I know mom, but I want to fix it." He says.

"You still love her, don't you? You are still in love with her."

"No." He says.

"Don't lie to me. I know you still love her; I can hear it in your voice." Elizabeth says.

"Okay, fine. I do. I still love Reba, but I can't do anything about it." He replies.

"You have to tell her." Elizabeth says.

"I can't; she won't listen to me. She's sick and she would not even tell Me." he says

"She's sick? With what?" Brock's mother asks.

"I don't know, but she was throwing up when I went over there. And she said she's been sick for a month or two." He says, completely oblivious.

"What did she look like?" Elizabeth questions, starting to understand.

"What? Why do you ask? You've seen her before." He says.

"Just answer the question." She retorts.

"Fine. She was very pale. Her hair was dull. And her eyes, oh those once beautiful crystal blue eyes were dull and gray. Those eyes were once as bright as diamonds. And her voice, oh that sweet angelic voice was so cold and lifeless" He says.

"Oh, yeah, you defiantly are still in love with her." Elizabeth says, smiling.

"Mom! Why do you want to know all this" Brock says, getting frustrated.

"Oh, my Lord!" Elizabeth says, finally fully getting Reba's situation.

"What!?" Brock asks, completely oblivious.

"Brock, Honey. You have to tell Reba you still love her. She needs you." Elizabeth says, very excited.

"No, I can't tell her. She doesn't need me anymore. She's strong, smart, pretty, beautiful, gorgeous…." He trails off.

"You have to tell her!" Elizabeth says.

"No! I can't." He says to her.

"Brock, she needs you right now and you love her. Go to her tell her how you feel! Good Luck! Bye." She says and hangs up the phone before her could answer.

Brock still has no idea what is going on. He knows he loves Reba, but he doesn't know how to tell her. _What am I going to do now? I hurt her; she'll never take me back now! But, mom did say that she needs me, and I need her too. I should tell her, maybe it's for the best. I'll tell her. Then we can work out our problems together._ He thought.

He gets into his car and drives towards Reba's house. He walks up to the door and comes inside.

"Reba, we need to talk……" he trails off when he sees her. She looks even paler than before.

"Brock, I really don't feel like talking'. She says in a weak voice.

He walks over to her. She looks like she's about to collapse.

"Reba, we need to talk." He repeats.

"Brock……." She whispers and then collapses in his arms. He catches her and tries to wake her.

"Reba! Reba, come on wake up. Reba!" He screams when he sees blood.

She is barley conscious, but she hears sirens and voices. Then everything is black.

A/N: Again, I know; this stunk. I have some other ideas, but I want to know what y'all think about it first. Is it worth continuing? Let me know.

Until I write again.


	3. I Still Care About You

We Were Supposed to Grow Old Together

A/N: Sorry y'all for the long wait, but I am so busy with work and all the wedding plans!

A/N 2: Ok, so I am writing again and I can't sleep, so if this stinks it is because I'm living on 3 hours of sleep.

A/N 3: Ok, this takes place at the very first episode. It starts at the time when Reba yells at Brock "You, you ruined everything! We were supposed to grow old together!"

A/N 4: Also, in this story Cheyenne & Van are collage graduates. They are about 21 and have been dating since high school. And Reba and Brock are in their mid 40's. (I just notice what I wrote before. It didn't make sense, because Reba and Brock would have been almost 14 when they had Cheyenne! LOL)

Summary: True love is hard to come by, so when you have it; don't throw it away. (In other words, don't be a monkey's butt!) You'll have too read it too learn more.

Declaimer: I don't own anything but the story line.

Enjoy

Chapter Three: I Still Care About You

When Reba woke up all she could here were monitors beeping and voices that she could not recognize. The room was bright and very cold. She put her hand up to cover her eyes. She moaned from the pain of the headache she had.

Then the room suddenly got quiet. The voices stopped and all that could be heard were monitors. Reba started to be able to make out the voices when they started up again.

"Is she dead?" yelled, dimwitted Van.

"Feel her to see if she's cold!" piped up Cheyenne.

"Is mommy dead!?" said sad little Jake.

"Maybe I should video tape her, in case she takes her little journey." Said, the always crazy Barbra Jean.

"You are such an airhead!" said Kyra, with a smirk.

"Kyra, that's enough!" said Brock, trying to get them all to stop.

"Everybody, shut it, now!" yelled Reba, who had listen to the whole conversation, and by now she was really annoyed.

They all jumped when they heard her shout.

"Mom!" yelled all four kids. Yes, all four kids; Van has becomes a son to Reba, and Reba has been a better mother to him than his own.

"Reba!" yelled the two adults.

Then they started to talk constantly again.

"Please would all of y'all, stop shoutin' y'all are givin' me a worse headache than before!" Reba yelled.

Now they all quieted down.

"Mom, what happened? Van and I came back as soon as Dad called." Cheyenne said, quickly.

"Cheyenne, honey I'm fine." She replied.

"Mrs. H. you're not fine, you could have died." Van said, crying.

"But I didn't. I'll be fine; y'all don't have to worry about me." she said, calmly.

"Mom, how can you be so darn calm!? We could have lost you!" Cheyenne screamed.

"Cheyenne, honey I will be okay." She replied.

"I almost lost my best, best friend!" BJ said crying on Reba's shoulder.

"Oh would you get off of me ya big lollipop!" Reba yelled.

"Yep, she's back to her old self already" Van said.

"Kids, why don't you let your mother and I talk. How about all of you go get some food in the cafeteria, okay?" Brock said.

"But we want to make sure mom is okay!" said the kids.

"Kids, I am fine. It'll make me feel better if all of you go and get something to eat. It's late and dinner was supposed to be an hour ago. Go on." Reba said.

The kids went, with so force, to the cafeteria. Barbra Jean went with then, after Brock made her go with them.

"Reba, what's going on?" Brock asked.

"What do you mean?" she said, trying to play innocent.

"Reba, I mean it! What is going on!? I thought everything was fine, but then my mother tells me you need me! And then you faint!? What is going on, Reba?" Brock said, sadly.

"Hello Mrs. Hart. I am Dr. Townly." Said the doctor coming in. _Ah, saved by the doctor. _Reba thought.

"How is she?" Brock asked.

"Um, Mr. Hart I presume." He replied.

"Yes, but it is Ms. Hart." Reba added.

"Okay, then Mr. Hart, I would like to talk to Ms. Hart, privately. If you don't mind." The doctor said nicely.

"But…" Brock stammered.

"Go, Brock." Reba said firmly.

Brock soon left the room. Then the doctor moved closer to Reba and looked at his chart.

"So, Ms. Hart…"

"Oh, call me Reba."

"Okay, Reba it says here you passed out. From so test we have determined that you have high blood pressure. Where you aware of that?" the doctor asked.

"No." she answered.

"Well, it also says you are pregnant. Where did you go to the doctor's office last? Do you know how far along you are?" he asked.

"I went about two weeks ago. Dr. Stokes said I was about two and a half months along. Wait, 

how is the baby? Is everything okay?" She asked quickly.

"Yes, Reba. This was a way for you body to tell you to slow down. Everything is fine, but you have to take better care of yourself. You need to keep your stress levels down! And now that was know you have high blood pressure keeping your stress down is even more important." He said.

"Okay. When can I go home?" she asked.

"We want to keep you over night, but you can go home tomorrow." He said with a smile.

Then the doctor left and Brock rushed in right away. He came over to the bed.

"Is everything okay, Reba" Brock asked.

"Yes, I was really stressed out. He said I have high blood pressure." Reba replied.

"Oh thank God. Well, how are you feeling now?"

"I have a head ache, but not too bad. Don't you need to go to BJ, who needs you" she said, mocking him.

"No, she is fine. I'm here to make sure you're okay."

"Well as you can see I am fine, so you can go."

"Reba, why are you pushing me away?"

"Hmm, oh I don't know. I guess I am not exactly friendly to the man I was married to for twenty years and cheated on me and is marrying his pregnant mistress, who came to my daughters wedding!" She shouted.

"Reba, you know, I still care about you."

"Yeah, sure. Well, you can go now. I am fine."

"You know, you don't always have to be the strong one. You will always have me to lean on." He said looking in her eyes. '_Oh, those beautiful blue eyes! She is even beautiful when she's yelling at me.' _He thought, while zoning out.

"Brock, hello Brock, you were just staring at me with a glazed over look." She said.

"Oh, sorry." He said coming out of his daze. "But, you do know that, right?"

"Brock, I am fine now. You can go back home with BJ." She said, not showing any emotion.

They then kid rush in.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" asked little Jake.

"Yeah, mommy is fine." Reba said hugging her son.

"Mom, the doctor stopped us and said he talked to you already. Is everything okay?" Cheyenne said.

"Yeah, he said that I have high blood pressure and that I need to keep my stress levels down." Reba said.

"Yeah, with the cotton candy blonde, that won't be easy." Kyra said with a smirk.

"Kyra, be nice to BJ." Brock said.

"Mom, we got you some flowers!" Cheyenne said.

"And I got you some candy." Jake smiled.

"Oh, aren't you all so sweet." Reba said when they handed the gifts to her.

Reba stayed in the hospital for two days, and now she could finally go home! They wanted to keep her to monitor he blood pressure and her pregnancy. Today she could finally go home!

"Are you ready to go home Mrs. H?" Van asked pushing her wheelchair.

"I have been ready for the past two days." Reba said. "Let's go home!"

When they got home the entire house was cleaned. Everything was spotless! They even had a big dinner set up at the dinning room table.

"Wow! Are you sure this is the right house?" Reba said when they walked in.  
"We cleaned it up for your coming home! Do you like it!?" Jake told him mom.

"Oh, that was so sweet of all of you. Thanks so much!" She said smiling and hugging all of them.

The next few days were hard for Reba. She was still throwing up and still had dizzy spells, but she had to try to go on with life as normal. Though she knew that it would not be normal for long! '_How am I going to tell him? What am I supposed to say? "Oh, Brock I love you! I need you! I am pregnant, and I need you back! Leave Barbra Jean, and come back to me!" Yeah, that's not gonna happen! What am I going to do?'_

A/N: Okay. Well, as some of you know, I am now a married woman! Paris was beautiful! Hope y'all are having a great summer! God bless! Take good care!

Until I write again!


	4. Long Awaited Update

Hello darlings,

Some of you may be shocked to see me on this site after such a long time. Both my dear little cousin and I (plus our whole family) have been through a lot this past year. I can't explain it all now. especially since anyone in the world could read this, and it's a very personal and saddening story. Anyway...

I do want to say that I am sorry to the people who waited for all most half a year to read updates for my stories, but things happen. I have to tell you all that I probably will not be updating (Again, please forgive me.) very soon. I'm sorry again. (Again.)

Ariana, my dear little cousin has gone through so much that I just need to be with her right now. She needs me, and I need her so much as well. She's always been like a daughter to me, so I love her so much more than just a cousin. She's my baby girl.

Thank you for understanding. I do hope that eveythin' is well for y'all.

Merry Christmas!

Happy New Year!

Take Good Care!

God Bless!

With love and blessings,

Aleana Anna Sophia


End file.
